Relation Tranchante
by Chizuka-Chan
Summary: Un monde plein de zombies et sans expérience... Comment j'arriverai à m'en sortir? A moins que je ne tombe sur quelqu'un qui puisse m'apprendre... Daryl/OC Possible Grossesse.
1. Chapter 1

**Merci d'avoir choisi cette Fanfiction ! Je sais que le couple [Daryl/OC] est surfait mais c'est mon personnage préféré et j'essaierai de ne pas trop changer son caractère. J'essayerai également de ne pas tomber dans le cul-cul. N'hésitez pas à me rappeler à l'ordre si je dévie trop. De plus, ne faites pas trop attention aux fautes d'orthographe..**

 **Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Allison, mon bébé 3 pour son aide précieuse et qui a su me guider:3**

 **Je tiens aussi à remercier Gabriel pour ses petits tips 3**

 **Bonne lecture :3**

 **Chapitre 1: Situation périlleuse**

Je me réveillai tranquillement dans mon appartement situé au 40ème étage d'un building. Je sentais que quelque chose clochait mais quoi? Je pris mon déjeuner et allumai la télé pour regarder les infos. D'un coup, le toast que je tenais est tombé de ma main sous la stupéfaction.

«UNE FRAYEUR ENVELOPPE LE MONDE: Toutes les fictions et les peurs autour de l'univers zombiesque est justifié! Ce matin, un cas de zombie a été découvert en Géorgie et depuis, les contaminations ne font que se multiplier. Les scientifiques sont septiques quant au fait de trouver un remède. «Le virus mute trop rapidement pour réussir à trouver une solution!» Certains pays ne sont pas encore contaminés comme la France, l'Allemagne, la Nouvelle-Zélande, l'Espagne... Si vous vous situez dans l'un de ces pays, faites des réserves, fermez vos volets et vos portes, faites le moins de bruit possible et équipez vous d'armes!»

Je me précipitais sur mon téléphone pour savoir si ma mère et mes frères étaient en sécurité. Je n'arrivais pas à les joindre après plusieurs essais donc j'abandonnai cette idée. Je me suis assise et j'ai pleuré.

«Heureusement que Daryl n'existe pas»

J'ai ri. Je ne savais pas en cet instant que je me trompais lourdement.

En bonne rebelle que je suis, j'ai pris deux longs couteaux tranchants, un pistolet que j'avais caché à tout le monde et un sac de nourriture et munitions. Je pris toutes mes économies et j'ai fermé mon appartement à clé en laissant une note dessus :

«Je suis partie en Géorgie pour endiguer un peu la maladie. Ne venez pas me chercher, je me suis bien équipée»

Dans les escaliers, j'ai croisé des voisins:

«Faites attention à vous! Leur conseillai-je

\- Pourquoi tu pars? Restes chez toi ça vaut mieux!

\- Parce que Daryl aurait voulu ça!»

Ils me regardèrent avec un air interrogatif. Pas le temps de leur expliquer, je suis descendue rapidement. Dans les rues, la panique totale! Tout le monde courait n'importe où, les bébés pleuraient, les enfants criaient, les parents étaient affolés! Seule moi était d'un calme olympien. Je suis partie en direction de l'aéroport. Une fois arrivée, il y avait d'énormes bouchons en direction des pays sains. Tranquillement, je me suis dirigée vers la porte en direction de la Géorgie. Tous les passants me regardèrent bizarrement car j'allais vers le pays le plus infecté. Tout le monde tentait de me dissuader d'y aller mais j'avais une mission à accomplir.

Une fois dans l'avion, j'ai remarqué que j'étais presque toute seule. C'est logique par rapport aux informations du midi. On a décollé et c'est parti pour plusieurs heures de vol. Alors que j'étais en train de planifier mon trajet une fois sur terre, une hôtesse est venue et a commencé à me parler:

«Pourquoi avez-vous choisi ce vol? Avez-vous au moins regarder les informations?

-Oui, je les aie regardées et je suis parfaitement consciente des dangers de la Géorgie. On va dire que je tiens beaucoup à un ami qui est là-bas.

-Ah je comprends mais êtes-vous équipée pour cette mission?

-Oui, j'ai plusieurs armes dont deux armes blanches dont je me servirai pour éliminer tous les infectés que je croiserai. Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que je n'y arrive pas.

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance mademoiselle.

-Bonne chance à vous aussi et vérifier bien tous les voyageurs car ils pourraient être infectés!»

Sur cette discussion, je remis mes écouteurs en place et je continuais mes plans.

Une fois l'avion posé, j'en suis sorti et l'horreur m'a frappée! C'était encore pire qu'en France! Les gens affolés se bousculaient pour essayer de rentrer dans un avion. Je voyais déjà plusieurs rôdeurs essayer de mordre les plus vulnérables. Ni une, ni deux, je couru pour empaler la tête de l'infecté de mon couteau. La femme m'a grandement remerciée pour ça et je lui ai dit de fuir vite pour éviter la morsure. J'ai tourné vers un coin pour avoir le temps de me préparer avec mon pistolet et mes couteaux. D'un coup, un homme visiblement plus équipé que moi commença à me parler :

«Bonjour, je t'ai vu parler avec une femme, à propos de la maladie. Il semblerait que tu sois au courant de beaucoup de choses. Je suis un scientifique et, avec mon laboratoire, nous avons besoin de vos connaissances pour trouver un remède. Pouvez-vous nous aider?

-Oui bien sûr mais dépêchons nous car les zombies afflues de plus en plus vite.

-Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle. Alors, dites-moi tout ce que vous savez s'il vous plaît.

-*La morsure provoque la Mort de l'individu à plus ou moins long terme à cause de la fièvre qui est aussi brûlante que des braises.

*Une fois mort, n'importe quel individu, même non mordu, se transforme. Ça varie de quelques minutes à plusieurs heures post-mortem.

-Merci Mademoiselle ça suffira. Grâce à vous on va trouver un remède!

Étonnée, je le remerciai également. Je penchai légèrement ma tête pour regarder si les zombies étaient nombreux. En regardant, j'ai constaté, que les rôdeurs s'étaient éloignés, ce qui me laissait le temps de m'en aller discrètement.

J'ai rejoins une forêt dans laquelle je couru pour échapper aux infectés. Je commençais à avoir un peu soif donc j'ai sorti ma gourde. Une fois désaltérée, j'ai continué un peu dans la forêt. Tout à coup, j'ai entendu des grognements, probablement des infectés aux alentours. J'essayai de me rapprocher discrètement pour savoir si je pouvais les tuer ou s'ils étaient trop nombreux.

«Grouarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhh»

Je me suis retournée pour me trouver nez à nez avec un zombie deux fois plus grand que moi et deux fois plus gros. Je tentai bien malgré moi de le repousser et de lui asséner le coup fatal. Malheureusement, étant donné mon inexpérience, je me suis vite retrouvée à terre. J'ai essayé de me débattre autant que j'ai pu pour survivre mais ce n'était pas gagné. La bouche du rôdeur s'approchait inexorablement de ma jugulaire et les forces commençaient à me manquer.

«Baisses-toi!»

J'obéis à cette voix familière et vit une flèche traverser le cerveau du dépeceur. Prise par les émotions et par la faim, je me suis évanouie dans les bras de mon sauveur.

 **Alors? Ce premier chapitre? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me conseiller et me dire ce que vous en pensez!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette Fanfiction. Notre personnage semble enfin se réveiller mais comment va se passer la rencontre avec les membres du groupe? C'est ce que vous allez découvrir tout de suite!**

 **Merci encore à mon bébé pour ses conseils et ses encouragements! :3**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 2: Le réveil inhabituel**

«Vous croyez qu'elle est infectée?

-Aucune chance, j'ai vérifié par moi-même! En plus, le mordeur l'a pas touché!

-Elle se réveillera quand?

-Difficile à savoir...»

J'entendais des voix que je connaissais bien... Carl, Daryl et Hershel. Je me suis surprise à dire:

«Je suis en train de rêver, Daryl n'existe que dans The Walking Dead et cette série n'est pas réelle... Pourquoi il n'existe pas d'ailleurs! Je veux dire, il est trop craquant! Et il a un de ces cul!»

Tout le monde autour de moi riait. Ce qui m'a réveillé brutalement et quand je me suis rendu compte que je ne rêvait pas, j'ai piqué un fard et je me suis enterrée sous les couvertures. J'ai sentie que les couvertures s'enlevaient délicatement de moi et une tête blonde me regardait.

«Comment tu connais nos prénoms? Tu es une espionne au service d'un autre groupe? Demanda Beth.

-Non, pas du tout!, dis-je en relevant les yeux vers elle et ignorant les autres autour de moi. Une série vous est dédiée à vous et à votre survie. Je ne savais pas que tout ceci était réel... Si je l'avais su, je n'aurais rien dit!

-C'est vrai que tu as un faible pour Daryl? Me questionna Carl.»

Je m'attendais à moitié à cette question mais voyant le beau bad boy me dévisager avec une pointe d'agacement dans les yeux, je préférai me taire sur la réponse et me contenter de regarder attentivement autour de moi. La cellule était vide mis-à-part un lit, un petit évier et des toilettes crasseuses. Les murs étaient gris et froids tandis que les membres du groupe me jugeaient de leur regard. Me sentant un peu mal à l'aise, j'ai été questionnée par Daryl:

«Pourquoi t'es dans ce pays?

-Parce que si chacun apporte sa contribution, on peut sauver l'humanité, tentai-je.

-Une raison valable mais totalement idiote, me répliqua-t-il.

-Qu'est ce qui te prends de me parler comme ça? En haussant un peu le ton

-Wow, tu te calmes la demi-portion! On est là pour discuter du pourquoi et du comment.

-M'appelles pas demi-portion!»

Daryl me regardait un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Il faisait exprès de m'énerver!

«-Est-ce que tu as eu une expérience avant?

-Non, mais j'ai réussi à pas me faire bouffer.

-C'est normal je t'ai sauvé...

-Merci d'ailleurs de m'avoir sauvée...

-Faut que tu apprennes à te servir correctement d'une arme.

-Oui mais j'agis sans réfléchir...

-C'est là le problème!

-Je lutte pour ma survie.

-Tu risques de nous trancher n'importe quand.

-Je suis pas bête à ce point là...

-J'en suis pas si sûr...

-Ce serait bien de me parler gentiment aussi!», lui ai-je crié.

Je me suis levée et j'ai quittée la cellule pour m'aérer l'esprit. Je fis les cent-pas dans le couloir des cellules jusqu'à ce que Hersel, en personne rassurante, vienne et me fasse asseoir sur un tabouret brinquebalant.

«Calmes-toi!

-Pourquoi il me parle comme ça aussi! Je suis pas un chien et il me connaît à peine! Je sais qu'il a perdu de vue son frère mais faut pas pousser non plus!»

Carol arriva quelques secondes plus tard accompagné de Daryl. J'ai à peine levé les yeux à son arrivée. J'étais encore bouillonnante de colère! En le regardant, je lui lançais des éclairs! Je lui en voulait, je l'aimais, mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.

«Comment tu sais pour mon frère? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

-Il est absent depuis l'instant où Rick l'a laissé menotté sur le toit. Tu lui en a beaucoup voulu mais il était trop tard quand vous êtes allés le chercher. J'espère que la série sera similaire pour la vie de ton frère. Il s'est coupé la main mais il est toujours vivant.

-Pffff!

-Quoi?

-Je te crois pas!

-Bah tant pis! Je dis ce que je sais!

-Justine, calmes-toi!»

J'ai tourné violemment la tête vers Carol. Je l'ai regardé avec un air déconfit.

«Comment tu connais mon nom?

-C'est marqué sur ton sac... Et puis arrêtes de t'en prendre comme ça à Daryl, c'est normal qu'il soit sceptique et qu'il ne sache pas comment réagir! Tu dis qu'il est craquant mais la seconde d'après, tu lui cries dessus!»

J'ai à nouveau rougit en me remémorant cette scène. Elle a raison! Je n'ai pas à lui parler comme ça sans raison valable... Alors, prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ai relevé les yeux vers lui en lui disant:

«Je suis désolée... Mais tu me parles comme à un animal alors qu'on se connaît à peine. Fais attention j'ai un caractère de cochon! Si tu m'énerves, je risque de te frapper.

-Ça risque pas vu ta taille!»

Ni une, ni deux, je me suis levé et il a à peine eu le temps de réagir qu'il était plaqué contre le mur. J'ai voulu le mettre en garde, sauf que, vu mon corps, il m'a plaqué contre le sol en me bloquant avec ses bras et m'a murmuré:

«Si tu continues, je te donne à bouffer aux rôdeurs!»

Son souffle glissait dans ma nuque et je n'ai pas pu retenir un gémissement! Je le désirait tellement que n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser mes mains enserrer sa taille et la ramener vers mon corps. Il s'écarta de moi en me dévisageant avec étonnement. Dans mon désir, je n'avais pas vu que j'avais décrocher la ceinture de Daryl. Je me suis relevée rapidement et je me suis précipitée dans ma cellule. Peine perdue! Mon fantasme est revenu à la charge et m'a bloqué contre le mur.

«Qu'est ce que c'était que ça?

-Je t'ai bien dit que je te trouvais craquant! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!

-Si tu continues gamine, je vais te faire passer un sale quart d'heure! On est pas dans une maison close ici! On se soulage pas à tout bout de champ!»

Ses paroles me faisaient vibrer mais je me suis retenue de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser! Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux en paraissant le plus neutre possible mais il devait savoir que je ne l'étais pas. Il est sorti de la cellule et je l'ai suivit sans oser regarder les autres, de peur de leur jugement.

«Justine? Je peux te parler un instant?» Me demanda Glenn

Je me suis retournée et j'ai constaté que Glenn me regardait avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'amusement. Je l'ai suivit jusque dans une cellule éloignée du groupe et il m'a fait asseoir en haut du lit à baldaquin. Il a posé ses armes à côté, sur une chaise.

«D'où tu viens? Me posa-t-il comme question.

-Je suis née en France mais, exceptionnellement, pour un stage, j'étais au Canada lorsque tout ça a commencé... Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de ma famille... Je ne sais pas s'ils sont encore vivants mais j'ai essayé de les joindre quand ça a débuté. Je garde espoir qu'ils soient en sécurité. Je ne retournerai pas en France maintenant que je suis ici.

-Histoire compliquée... Pourquoi tu es venue et tu n'as pas tenté de survivre chez toi?

-Je me suis dit que c'était trop tard pour essayer de rentrer en France. Quitte à mourir, je voulais le faire en Géorgie car c'est la que la série se déroulait.

-Tu voulais retrouver Daryl comme s'il existait vraiment?

-Oui... J'étais persuadée qu'il n'existait pas et je voulais m'amuser à reproduire The Walking Dead dans la vrai vie. Je ne m'attendais pas à tous vous trouver là...»

Il s'est levé et m'a prise doucement dans ces bras pour me réconforter. Pendant ses questions, je me suis mise à pleurer de joie et de tristesse.

«Désolé...»

C'était Daryl qui avait prononcé ça en même temps que Glenn. Je l'avait distingué du coin de l'œil mais je profitais de l'étreinte rassurante que le Coréen me donnait plutôt que de harceler le chasseur...

 **Voilà, ce chapitre est fini! Alors, vos impressions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre 3 de cette Fanfiction. Je suis désolée de cette attente mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

 **Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont aidé. Cœur sur vous!**

 ** **Evidemment, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part le mien. La Fanfiction en question par contre l'est.** **

**Chapitre 3: Doutes...**

«Hum, je vous dérange pas?»

Je reconnu la voix de Daryl, mais je ne voulais pas relever les yeux vers lui. J'avais le visage enterré dans le cou du Coréen et je voulais me calmer avant d'affronter le regard du brun.

«Pourquoi tu veux les séparer? Tu es jaloux?

-Je te rappelle que c'est ton futur-mari! Ça te déranges pas qu'une autre fille que toi soit dans ses bras?, dit Daryl en ignorant la deuxième question volontairement.

-C'est une étreinte amicale, ça se voit! Et puis tu compares un couple à deux étrangers!, s'écria Maggie.

-Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens...

-C'est le pourquoi tu veux les séparer qui n'a aucun sens!, s'énerva la brune, c'est une parfaite étrangère pour toi et tu devrais t'en ficher qu'elle soit dans les bras d'un autre homme! Mais non! Monsieur veut séparer une étreinte réconfortante juste parce qu'il ne supporte pas cette vision! Dis-lui si tu l'aimes!»

J'ai relevé la tête à cette dernière phrase, croyant avoir mal entendu. J'ai lâché Glenn et, après l'avoir remercié pour ce moment, je me suis dirigée vers le couple d'ami que formait Maggie et Daryl. Je les ai observé du coin de l'œil et, un instant plus tard, je les ai rejoins, interrompant leur joute verbale.

«Merci Maggie! Il m'a été d'un grand réconfort et je suis heureuse que tu aies vu que c'était une étreinte amicale! Ce n'est apparemment pas le cas pour tout le monde ici...

-Je t'en prie Justine!»

J'ai souris à Maggie et j'ai ignoré Daryl en passant à côté de lui. Je l'ai entendu juger mon attitude comme étant «orgueilleuse»... Il voulait s'amuser à m'énerver? Très bien! Rira bien qui rira le dernier... J'ai pensé à cette citation en souriant sadiquement et quelques personnes l'ont remarqué et m'ont dévisagée avec une pointe d'amusement. Ça devait leur faire une distraction de voir deux inconnus se chercher des poux dans la tête pour se rapprocher!

«Viens gamine!»

Je fis volte-face pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec le chasseur. Je maintenais le regard pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas aussi soumise qu'il le pensait.

«On doit sécuriser les grilles et t'entraîner!

-D'accord. Quelles armes?

-Tu commenceras par les armes blanches pour éviter de faire du bruit. Les rôdeurs sont déjà assez nombreux aux alentours. Prépares-toi vite!, me lança-t-il.

-J'ai déjà mes armes sur moi, répliquai-je.»

Il fut décontenancé pendant une demi-seconde mais fini par me faire signe de le suivre. Je lui ai emboîté le pas et sommes allés dans le couloir menant à l'extérieur. Là, nous avons été aussi silencieux que possible. Un grognement se rapprochait de nous et j'ai éclairé pour trouver le rôdeur devant nous. J'ai pointé ma lampe torche directement dans ses yeux vides et sanguinolents... J'ai failli avoir un mouvement de recul et j'ai dégainé mes couteaux pour le tuer.

«Eclaires-le», dis-je en tendant la lampe-torche à l'archer.

Je ne lui laissais pas le choix et il le savait. Il a prit la torche et l'a mise dans sa bouche pour pouvoir garder son arbalète prête au cas où je me retrouve dans une situation précaire. Je me précipitai sur l'infecté et l'ai plaqué contre le mur. Il tenta de me mordre mais grâce à une manœuvre agile, je lui ai planté un de mes couteaux dans le crâne et il s'écroula, mort, à mes pieds. Au cas où j'ai mal visé, je lui ai planté une deuxième fois mon couteau dans la tête. D'un coup, je me suis mise à rire, si fort que Daryl a du me maintenir contre lui pour que je me calme et il a posé une de ses mains sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon fou rire. J'ai fini par me calmer et des larmes ont commencé à couler le long de mes joues. Je les ai rapidement essuyé pour les cacher au chasseur mais il les a remarquées et m'a prise doucement dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Surprise, je n'ai plus bougé mais j'ai fini par me laisser aller à ce câlin, un petit sourire en coin, un sourire de joie.

«Chut, calmes-toi. Je sais ce que tu ressens... Je suis passé par là moi aussi! J'ai pris conscience que j'avais tué quelqu'un. Même s'il n'était plus humain, j'ai cru que j'étais un meurtrier. Je n'ai pas eu la «chance» d'avoir quelqu'un pour me soutenir comme je le fais actuellement pour toi. Mon frère était sans cesse derrière moi à me dire d'être un homme et de ne pas me comporter comme une gonzesse...»

J'ai relevé les yeux vers lui, captivée par son récit. Je voulais lui dire des choses sur son frère mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais soudainement plus parler. Je sentais son regard sur moi, pénétrant et réconfortant à la fois. Il devait sentir mon sourire puisqu'il souriait en retour. J'appréciai ce moment dans ses bras car je savais que ces moments allaient être rares. J'ai plongé mon visage entier dans son cou pour respirer le parfum que je ne pouvais pas sentir devant mon ordinateur quand je le regardai... Une odeur qui devait sûrement être délicieuse s'il était propre mais c'était une odeur dont j'avais besoin, pour me dire que je n'étais pas seule, que je ne me battais pas pour rien. Il fini par briser l'étreinte, il reprit son arbalète et la lampe torche qu'il me tendit. Je la pris et l'ai mise dans ma main gauche que je fis passer au dessus de ma main armée, de façon à pouvoir voir et attaquer en même temps.

Nous avançâmes doucement, guettant les moindres bruits pour ne pas se faire avoir. Daryl passa devant moi pour me guider et ouvrit la porte de sortie. Là, voyant beaucoup de lumière, j'ai plissé les yeux pour pouvoir distinguer tout le paysage. Des grilles, un grand terrain et beaucoup d'infectés aux grillages extérieurs... Je suis restée bouche-bée devant le pli des grilles provoqué par l'assaut des rôdeurs. Daryl passa devant moi pour attraper une paire de gants et me ferma la bouche au passage. J'avais envie de le frapper pour rire mais je me suis retenue, du fait de notre relation quasi-inexistante. J'ai mis les gants qu'il me donna. Ils étaient assez épais pour que je risque moins de me faire mordre mais descendaient aussi mon agilité... Daryl m'emmena vers la grille la plus proche et commença à m'expliquer les différents points pour tuer:

«Alors pour commencer, respires sinon tu vas rater ta cible. En respirant, tu détends tes muscles et tu viseras plus facilement ta cible. Si tu restes crispée, tes mouvements seront ralentis et là, c'est la porte ouverte aux rôdeurs pour te bouffer. Ensuite, tiens bien l'arme dans tes mains pour qu'elle ne glisse pas et ne dévie pas. Enfin plante sans hésitation et avec force ton arme dans la tête de ta victime pour la tuer.»

Je m'approchai du grillage et essayai d'ignorer cette sensation de dégoût à la vue des cadavres. J'ai respiré, j'ai agrippé mon arme et moins d'une seconde plus tard, le mordeur s'écroulait mort devant le grillage. Je calmais mon cœur pour me préparer à en tuer d'autres. Je sentais le regard perçant de Daryl derrière moi, il m'observait sans rien dire ce qui m'inquiétait et me rassurait. Si j'avais fait une bêtise, il m'aurait déjà crié dessus. Je me suis préparée à tuer de nouveau. Respirer, agripper, tuer. Voilà la suite de mots que j'appliquai sans m'arrêter. J'avais réussi à tuer une vingtaine d'infectés avant de reprendre mon souffle, tremblante. J'étais tremblante de peur et de rage. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu une apocalypse zombie et pourquoi Daryl restait sans rien dire derrière moi?

Je me suis retournée et lui ai lancé un regard flamboyant.

«Alors?

-Calmes-toi d'abord.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que tu ne dis rien depuis une demi-heure?, dis-je en m'éloignant et en continuant de tuer les rôdeurs sur mon chemin.

-Juste pour t'énerver... Et ça marche!»

C'était la phrase de trop! J'ai enlevé mes gants et les ai jetés à terre avant de mettre Daryl à terre en passant à califourchon sur lui, plantant mon couteau à coté de son oreille droite.

«ALORS?

-Alors..., me répliqua-t-il en inversant les rôles, tu t'en sors bien.»

C'était mon premier compliment de la part de Daryl et ma colère retomba d'un cran. J'avais envie de le frapper pour je ne sais quelle raison. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il m'immobilisa les points. J'étais maintenant allongée sous l'archer et celui-ci avait largement l'avantage de part sa taille, sa force et son expérience. J'ai plongé mes yeux dans les siens pour contempler le bleu tourmenté. J'essayai de déchiffrer ses émotions mais cet effort ne tarda pas à me provoquer un mal de crâne. Je me suis laissée guider par mes émotions et...

 **Oui, j'arrête ce chapitre ici! Je suis sadique! Bref, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le chapitre 4 de cette Fanfiction. Comment me suis-je libérée de l'emprise du brun? C'est ce que vous allez tout de suite découvrir!**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'aident pour cette fiction. Coeur sur vous!**

 ** **Evidemment, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part le mien. La Fanfiction en question par contre l'est.****

 **Chapitre 4: Amitié ou Protection?**

Je souriais intérieurement. Je me retrouvai bloquée sous un Daryl Dixon diablement sexy alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu? J'ai laissé mon sourire apparaître sur mon visage, juste assez pour obtenir un regard interrogateur de la part du brun. Je me suis légèrement relevée et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur celles du chasseur. Celui-ci, surpris, lâcha mes poings et se mit sur ses genoux. Ça me laissa le temps de me reculer et me relever. Daryl me regarda, un peu étourdi, pendant qu'il était toujours sur ses genoux. Je me suis dirigée vers la porte d'entrée du bâtiment.

«Tu viens?», lui dis-je en souriant.

L'archer se releva impassible et me suivit jusque dans la prison. Là, il m'a lancé un:

«Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi je t'ai embrassé?, souriais-je.

-Hm, grogna le chasseur.

-Il fallait bien que je me libère et puis tu n'avais pas l'air décidé à me lâcher...», dis-je, innocemment.

Les joues du brun ont légèrement rosi. J'étais fière de moi et j'ai gardé cet état de fierté jusqu'au bloc où le groupe était. Maggie m'a regardé d'un air amusé, elle devait très bien savoir ce qui s'était passé dehors. Je lui ai adressé un signe léger de la main pour la faire venir dans une cellule à part. Elle s'y précipita pour savoir en détail ce qui était arrivé.

«Alors? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Parce que vu la tête de Daryl, t'as du lui faire quelque chose de spécial...»

J'ai rougi vu les pensées qui me sont passées par la tête. Je me suis retenue de rire vu la tête étonnée de Maggie.

«Tu as... Vous avez?

-Non, dis-je, en perdant mon sourire.

-Oh je vois... Ça arrivera, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne tombe dans tes bras, si je puis dire.»

J'ai souris et j'ai entamé mon récit et j'ai tout raconter, dans tous les détails. Quand j'ai évoqué la scène du baiser, la brune a poussé un petit cri en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, surprise.

«Eh ben, t'y vas pas de main morte toi! Et ce baiser, il était comment?

-J'aurais préféré qu'il dure plus longtemps!, dis-je en faisant la moue.»

Maggie rigola. Elle me regarda avec malice. Elle me disait, au travers de ses yeux, de continuer de taquiner Daryl.

«D'accord Maggie, je continuerai, promis!»

Elle s'est levée et est sortie de la cellule. Je me suis assise sur le lit, méditative à quel coup je ferais au brun ensuite. J'avais la tête dans mes mains jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'une personne approchait. Je me suis doucement mise debout et j'ai sorti mes couteaux en attendant de voir si c'était une personne bien vivante ou un mordeur... A mon grand soulagement, ce ne fut pas un infecté mais Rick, qui ne m'avait pas adressé la parole depuis mon arrivée. Il entra dans la cellule et s'assit là où Maggie était quelques minutes plus tôt.

«Je t'ai entendu avec Maggie. Si tu as un faible pour Daryl, très bien, je ne t'empêche pas d'être avec lui si VOUS êtes heureux mais que les choses soient bien claires: si tu entraînes un des membres hors du groupe pour ta satisfaction personnelle, tu pars sur le champs. C'est clair?

-Mon but n'est pas de diviser le groupe ou de prendre une personne à part. Je sais que c'est assez dur de trouver des gens et de les garder vivants, donc je ne m'amuserai pas à faire ce genre de choses. De plus, vous me connaissez à peine. Ce serai culotté de ma part de tenter quoi que ce soit qui aille à l'encontre du groupe. Et puis, vous êtes assez gentils de m'héberger pour que je flanque en l'air notre survie.

-Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre.

-Et, bien évidemment, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, quand je dis quelque chose, je le pense.

-Une personne qui est honnête, c'est une alliée! Merci.

-Je t'en prie. Je peux aider à faire quelque chose?, demandai-je d'une petite voix.

-Nous partons en expédition avec Carol et Daryl pour chercher de la nourriture et des soins. Tu veux venir?

-Ce sera à Daryl de décider si je suis suffisamment bonne au corps-à-corps pour venir vous aider.

-Je suis d'accord, marmonna Daryl au coin de la porte.

-Alors, allons-y!

Je me suis levée et suis sortie de la cellule avant Rick et passée devant Daryl. J'ai fait un clin d'œil à Maggie avant de sortir. Une fois dehors, je suis montée dans la voiture à l'arrière (puisque Carol est montée devant) et Rick a démarré. Daryl était devant en Harley pour nous guider. Il portait son arbalète sur l'épaule et ça lui donnait des bras dignes de ce nom, bien musclés. Heureusement, personne n'avait remarqué le rougissement de mes joues provoqué par des pensées pas très innocentes avec l'archer. Je calmai mon cœur et essayai de me concentrer sur la route. Pas très facile quand vous avez un beau gosse devant vous! J'ai fermé les yeux pour éviter le regard de Carol dans le rétroviseur. Elle ria doucement car elle devait avoir entendu la conversation avec Maggie et Rick... De plus, on lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, pas dur de deviner à quoi je pense, ni ce que je ressens...

On arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans un lotissement abandonné. Il y avait quelques rôdeurs ce qui laissait présager de la nourriture! Nous descendîmes de la voiture pour prêter main forte à Daryl. Il y avait trop d'infectés pour lui tout seul donc j'ai dégainé mes couteaux et je me suis élancé vers les rôdeurs. Ça me faisait un peu peur puisque je n'avais pas de gants et pas de grillages mais j'ai pris sur moi et j'ai tué les infectés à la chaîne. J'étais assez agile pour contourner et esquiver les infectés afin de les tuer sans risques. Un des infecté se rapprochait dangereusement près de Daryl qui était tombé à terre. J'ai attrapé ses épaules et l'ai fait tourné sur lui-même pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba puis, en mettant mon pied sur son estomac, je lui assénai le coup fatal.

«Qui tente de toucher un être cher péri sous mes lames!»

J'ai tendu ma main à Daryl pour qu'il puisse se relever. Il l'a prit et me fit un hochement de tête qui voulait sans aucun doute dire «merci». Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la première maison qui nous faisait face. Rick a frappé contre la porte, non pas pour savoir si quelqu'un habitait la maison mais pour attirer les potentiels infectés qui auraient pu être à l'intérieur. Aucun bruit. Aucun pas. Aucun grognement. Alors pourquoi attendre? J'ai ouvert la maison doucement, mes couteaux toujours à la main. Je me suis retrouvée nez-à-nez avec un mordeur et Daryl, qui supposait que je n'allais pas réagir assez vite, me poussa dans les bras de Carol et décocha une flèche. Le bruit de son arbalète m'a rassuré. Même si je me débrouillais bien, il ne voulait pas pas que je meurs. J'avais eu peur du rôdeur. Carol me serrait dans ses bras pour me faire penser à autre chose. J'avais besoin du contact de Daryl pour complètement m'en remettre mais je sais qu'il n'est pas aussi tactile que ce n'est pas dans son caractère. Il s'est rapproché et m'a tapé délicatement sur l'épaule pour me réconforter.

«Merci..., dis-je à Carol et à Daryl en me retournant.

-Je t'en prie!», dit Carol en me souriant.

Daryl ne disait rien. Nous sommes rentrés dans la maison et nous nous sommes répartis les pièces: moi et Carol en bas et Daryl et Rick en haut. Le salon était vide mis-à-part quelques piles pour nos lampes torches. La cuisine était remplie de nourriture comme je l'avais présagé. Pieds de porc, pudding au chocolat (en pots de 150g chacun), lait en poudre... De quoi tenir pour plusieurs jours voir plusieurs semaines. Nous avons rempli 1 sac puis nous avons continué à fouiller le rez-de-chaussé. Quelques barres chocolatées et c'est tout! Daryl et Rick sont descendus quelques minutes plus tard.

«Il y avait des infectés en haut?

-Non, aucun et vous en bas?

-Rien non plus... Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?»

Daryl me tendit une lampe de poche. Elle était assez petite. Le style de lampe qu'on gagne en fête foraine...

«Celui qui avait ça a du mourir quand la pandémie a commencée.»

Les 3 personnes me regardèrent avec un air interrogateur.

«Pourquoi?, me demanda Carol.

-Je m'explique: Si une apocalypse, de n'importe quel type, arrive, l'électricité va être coupée en quelques jours. Dans ce cas là, il faudrait bien s'éclairer et on s'équipe de n'importe quel objet capable de produire de la lumière. Si cette personne était vivante et consciente de la coupure d'électricité imminente, elle aurait pris la lampe, même si elle n'éclaire pas beaucoup.

-Ou elle a fuit dans la panique en oubliant ça... Ce qui explique qu'elle ai laissé autant de nourriture sans chercher à en prendre ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu..., exposa Carol.

-Oui, d'ailleurs c'est plus probable que ça soit ça... Mais pourquoi aurait-elle pris d'autres choses?

-On ne le saura jamais!, me coupa Daryl. On a d'autres maisons à fouiller!

Je l'ai dévisagé avec une pointe d'agacement dans le regard. Il ne m'avait jusqu'alors jamais dit quelque chose de ce style. Mais je devais me faire à ça: Daryl a un caractère de solitaire et peu s'énerver et s'impatienter rapidement. J'ai pris les devant et je suis sortie en première. Aucun infecté à l'horizon. Nous avons fouillé quelques maisons de plus et sommes rentrés avec 5 sacs de nourriture bien pleins. De quoi tenir plusieurs semaines sans problème.

Nous sommes rentrés à la prison sans encombres. Pendant que Carol et Rick portaient plusieurs sacs et les emmenaient dans la prison, Daryl et moi faisions de même. J'étais prête à rentrer dans le bloc quand Daryl posa une de ses main sur mon épaule et me dit:

«De rien pour tout-à-l'heure»

 **Alors? Vos réactions sur cette libération et cette fin de chapitre?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous mes lecteurs!**

 **Tout d'abord, désolée à tous pour cette très LONGUE absence. Sept mois sans poster (presque huit), c'est inadmissible, et j'en suis désolée mais le rythme du début de fiction était assez régulier étant donné que j'étais en période de vacances, je me consacrais pleinement à la fiction. Le lycée a repris et ça demande beaucoup de travail et la fanfiction m'est un peu sortie de la tête.**

 **Depuis une semaine ou deux, et en parlant avec une de mes amies (d'ailleurs, je t'embrasse beaucoup pour l'inspiration), les idées ont fusées et je veux me consacrer à nouveau à cette histoire! C'est pour ça que j'annonce que le prochain chapitre sera dans bien moins longtemps que celui-ci.**

 **Toutes les idées que j'ai nécessitent seulement une mise en ordre et de la rédaction.**

 **Pour ceux qui sont là, je replace le contexte: je me suis défaite des liens de Daryl par une technique... agréable et j'ai raconté tout ça à Maggie. Ensuite nous sommes sortis pour chercher des provisions. Bref, bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 5: Événement inattendu**

Un rôdeur s'approchait de moi mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Mes liens me retenaient à ma chaise et ils étaient trop serrés pour que je puisse lever mon poignet. Pareil pour mes chevilles. Ma mort approchait à grand pas et j'ai fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir cet infecté prendre ma vie. J'ai essayé de repousser l'infecté sauf que c'était inutile et je le savais. Je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir et il m'arracha un bout de chair avec ses dents pourries. Je me suis mise à hurler de douleur et...

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut, dégoulinante de sueur et patraque par rapport à mon horrible cauchemar. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et je n'osais pas bouger, de peur d'attirer un infecté à mon chevet. J'entendais des bruits et ça ne me rassurait pas. J'ai enfilé mon short pour éviter de me trimballer en culotte dans tout le bloc et que quelqu'un me surprenne dans cette tenue. J'ai pris ma lampe torche, un de mes couteaux et je suis sortie de ma cellule sur la pointe des pieds. J'ai pointé ma torche sur la droite et j'ai regardé doucement dans toutes les cellules. Cellule par cellule, mon cœur se calmait. Carl, Maggie, Glenn, Rick... Tous dormaient paisiblement dans leur lit, presque complètement relaxés. Un bruit me fit me retourner d'un coup, l'arme tendue devant moi. Carol me regardait, l'air endormi.

«Pourquoi tu es levée Justine?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar et je me sentais obligée de vérifier que tout le monde était en sécurité, et toi?

-J'ai entendu des pas et je voulais savoir qui marchait dans le couloir. Depuis que ça a commencé, on ne peut plus dormir sur nos deux oreilles.

-Je suis d'accord... Surtout quand le danger nous guette et que les cauchemars nous font vivre de terribles expériences...

-Laisses-moi deviner, un infecté qui te mord?»

Je suis restée silencieuse. Je sais pourquoi elle savait et je me sentais bien, apaisée. Elle pouvait facilement savoir ce que je ressentais et Carol m'aidait silencieusement.

Un grincement de cellule me sortit de mon bien-être et fit remonter mon stress. Heureusement, ce n'était que Beth qui nous regardait curieusement.

«Pourquoi autant d'agitation?, demanda la blonde, gentiment.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Ah, je comprends, moi aussi j'en fais, tout ça n'aide pas..., déclara-t-elle, doucement.

-Oui, c'est une peur rationnelle que leur vue... Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux aller te recoucher, lui dis-je avec un sourire.»

Elle retourna dans sa cellule et elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Carol et moi retournâmes dans nos cellules respectives. J'ai tourné un peu avant de me rendormir mais j'ai réussi.

Des paroles me réveillèrent néanmoins. J'entendais Rick et Carol en train de parler. J'ai cru entendre mon prénom donc j'ai décidé de me lever.

«Bonjour Justine!, salua Glenn, énergiquement.

-Bonjour Glenn, bonjour tout le monde, répondis-je, endormie. Quel est le programme aujourd'hui?

-Comme d'hab, répondit Daryl. On fait un tour pour récupérer des provisions dans les quartiers voisins.

-Ah... On ne tente pas de visiter le bloc A?, ai-je demandé, tout doucement.

-Non! On n'ira jamais dans cette partie de la prison!, déclara Rick, fermement.

-Mais elle n'a pas probablement pas été dévalisée puisque les rôdeurs y ont élu domicile.

-Même, c'est de la folie! Si on y va, on risque de mourir!, affirma Rick.

-Je sais mais il faut construire une infirmerie au cas-où! Et puis, nous ne sommes jamais allés dans le Bloc A. Il y a peut-être des provisions utiles là dedans, dis-je d'une voix hésitante.

-Toi-même, tu ne sais pas, intervint Rick.

-Il y a une probabilité de trouver quelque chose quand même!

-Tu oublies le couloir de la Mort!, coupa Beth.

-Je sais que c'est bourré d'infectés mais il faut avancer!

-Je ne prendrai pas le risque de perdre mes hommes! Répondit froidement et catégoriquement Rick.

-Comme tu voudras mais s'il y a des malades ou des blessés, tu le regretteras. Pense à Judith..., finis-je d'une voix sèche."

Je me dirigeais vers ma cellule lorsque Daryl me rattrapa et m'appela. Il m'a expliqué que lui et Rick sortaient en expédition et il m'a demandé si je voulais les rejoindre afin de chercher des provisions. J'étais contente qu'il me le demande, ça voulait dire qu'il ne me considérait plus comme "faible". J'ai dit oui et je suis sortie avec eux.

L'ambiance était tendue entre Rick et moi mais Daryl parlait du trajet et de l'endroit où on allait, ce qui nous faisait penser à autre chose.

 **plus tard**

Nous arrivâmes dans une énième maison et un bruit m'attira vers une pièce. Elle était semblable à un débarras et j'ai cherché la source du bruit. J'ai vu un objet gris avec une antenne. Je l'ai pris et je l'ai examiné. Un talkie-walkie! Je me suis demandée, l'espace d'un instant, qu'est ce qu'il faisait là et qui était son jumeau. J'ai fini de récupérer quelques provisions avant de rejoindre les deux hommes. En arrivant près d'eux, j'ai brandi le talkie-walkie en disant:

"J'ai trouvé ça!"

Rick me prit l'objet des mains et m'a dit de m'en débarrasser car les survivants pouvaient trouver notre position avec. J'ai fait la moue et Daryl, les bras croisés, m'a lancé un regard indescriptible... Comme s'il savait ou me cachait quelque chose... J'ai voulu lui poser la question mais je me suis ravisée aussitôt. Il ne voulait sûrement pas en parler. Nous avons rangé les provisions dans le coffre et nous sommes rentrés à la prison. C'est ce qui devait se passer du moins...

Alors que Rick et moi discutions dans la voiture, une balle passa soudainement dans la voiture et frôla l'oreille de Daryl. Rick, sous la surprise, tourna d'un coup le volant vers la gauche, ce qui me fit tomber sur la banquette à côté de moi. Daryl me fit signe de rester couchée, ce que je ne fis pas. J'ai approché ma tête du carreau, juste assez pour observer dehors. Deux hommes, un homme brun et un homme portant une casquette, pointaient leurs armes sur nous et continuaient de nous tirer dessus. Ils réussirent à crever une roue, ce qui engendra des zigs-zags de la part de la voiture. Nous finîmes par nous planter dans un arbre, ce qui nous assomma.

«Tu prends la fille et je prends les hommes, dit le leader, d'une voix fière.»

Et ça a été le trou noir... A notre réveil, nous étions séparés. Moi dans la première pièce avec une autre femme et Rick et Daryl étaient dans une autre. Soudain, un homme entra dans la pièce et sourit d'un air qui me rendait pleine de colère. L'autre femme restait impassible comme si elle avait l'habitude d'être ici. L'homme s'amusa de notre situation et il prit la parole:

«Je suis Martinez, et vous vous êtes faites capturer comme des petites carottes, ria-t-il.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fiche ici?, lançai-je, exaspérée.

-Vous êtes ici pour nous donner votre campement. Ou votre vie si vous ne coopérez pas! Je connais quelqu'un qui serait ravi de pouvoir vous ôtez la vie, dit-il en montrant une zone sombre de la pièce.

-Un..rôdeur?!, ai-je crié hystériquement.

-Ne fais pas tant de bruit, me répliqua-t-il en me giflant.»

C'en était trop! Il nous parlait comme si on était des chiens et il se permettait de me gifler avec arrogance! Il était étonnamment proche de moi, se délectant de ma vue comme une vulgaire poupée gonflable. Il commençait à poser ses mains sur les miennes mais il les a remontées jusqu'à toucher ma poitrine. J'ai relevé les yeux et je lui ai craché au visage! Il n'allait pas profiter de moi longtemps.

«Sale catin!, me cria-t-il en se reculant.

-T'as cru que j'allais me laisser faire en plus!, ai-je orgueilleusement répondu.»

Il s'approcha à nouveau de moi, visiblement pour me faire taire mais, au dernier moment, il se ravisa car son chef était rentré dans la pièce. Il salua son coéquipier avant de nous regarder, toutes les deux.

«T'approche pas de celle-là!, lui conseilla-t-il en me désignant. Elle est folle!»

Le leader eut un petit sourire mesquin avant de sortir avec son collègue. J'ai regardé l'autre femme et j'ai croisé son regard.

«T'as bien fait de lui cracher dessus!

-Merci... Moi, c'est Justine... Et toi?

-Michonne. Ils m'ont chopé parce que je passais mon temps à descendre leurs hommes. Et toi?

-Je sais pas vraiment... Ils ont besoin de ressources sûrement...

-T'as un groupe? Et un campement?

-Oui les deux. Les deux hommes dans la pièce d'à côté sont avec moi..

-Tant mieux pour toi, c'est pas tout le temps possible, sourit Michonne, tristement.

-Je demanderai à mon chef si tu peux le rejoindre.. T'es samouraï, c'est utile pour descendre pas mal d'infectés. J'ai vu ton sabre, lui ai-je expliqué, devant son air interrogateur.

-Je comprends mieux.. Et bien, merci, me répondit-elle, avec un clin d'oeil.

-Je t'en prie..

-Trêve de bavardages, il faut qu'on se sorte de ce merdier, s'exclama-t-elle.»

J'ai acquiescé et nous avons commencé à regarder autour de nous pour trouver un moyen de se libérer. J'ai vu un éclat doré et j'ai plissé les yeux pour mieux voir ce que c'était. Une clé à molette! Je lui ai fait signe de la main et ai pointé vers l'étagère à coté de la porte. Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait juste la prendre en sortant de la pièce.

«Mais on ne sortira pas toutes seules, me fit-elle remarquer.

-Pas faux mais ils vont peut-être nous emmener quelque part.

-Ca m'étonnerait et puis, comment tu veux cacher une clé à molette?

-Elle est assez petite pour la glisser dans...»

Je me suis tu parce que j'avais entendu la porte se rouvrir et les deux hommes sont entrés. Je lui ai fait un tout petit signe pour la mettre en garde et pour lui dire quand passer à l'action.

 **Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre! Alors, ça vous a plu? N'hésitez à me le dire!**


	6. Annonce

Bonjour à tous,

Je fais cette note qui n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre. Je vous annonce que je met la fanfiction en pause et que je l'écrirai entièrement avant de publier des chapitres. Je fais ça parce qu'au rythme d'un chapitre par an, on ne s'en sortira pas. J'ai déjà les idées de fin de la fanfiction mais ce qui me manque le plus, c'est l'inspiration (et aussi un peu le temps). J'ai recommencé un peu à écrire ce matin pendant que je m'ennuyais en permanence, j'ai pris conscience que ce rythme et cette pression n'étaient pas possibles. Je vous invite donc à me suivre en cliquant sur mon pseudo puis "follow". Dès que le premier chapitre sera de nouveau en ligne, ce sera un rythme régulier d'un chapitre par semaine (voir moins) et l'histoire sera complète dans mon dossier pour vous permettre la meilleure lecture possible. Désolée aux personnes qui suivent et qui laissent des reviews auxquelles je ne réponds pas mais j'en prends compte :)

A bientôt!


End file.
